lbtfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Land Before Time families
This is a list of the family members of the main characters in The Land Before Time franchise. It does not include the main characters, but lists the family members according to which character/s they are related to. Littlefoot's Family Grandma and Grandpa Longneck Main Article: Grandma and Grandpa Longneck They are Littlefoot's loving grandparents, who have looked after him ever since his mother died, and he came to the Great Valley. They appear in all The Land Before Time films. Bron Main Article: Bron Bron is Littlefoot's father. He first appears in , when he and Littlefoot finally meet. Littlefoot's name is taken from the nickname Bron had when he was a child. Littlefoot's Mother Main Article: Littlefoot's Mother She has never been given a name, but is most commonly referred to as "Littlefoot's Mother" or as "Mama Longneck" by fans. She only appears in the original Land Before Time, during which she dies while trying to save Littlefoot and Cera from Sharptooth. Shorty Main Article: Shorty Shorty is Littlefoot's new adopted brother. He appears for the first time in , and though he bullies Littlefoot for a time, Littlefoot eventually appeals to him by suggesting that they pretend to be brothers. Later Littlefoot convinces Bron to adopt Shorty, and they really become brothers. Migrating Longneck Herd They are cousins of Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, who are implied to be related on Grandma's side. The most notable members of this clan are The Old One, the wise matriarch of the herd, and Ali, who is the only child in the herd before they merge with another herd of Longnecks. Old One Main Article: Old One The matriarch of the migrating Longnecks; she is very old and wise, although often other characters find her claims difficult to believe. Ali Main Article: Ali Ali is a female Longneck child, and a distant cousin of Littlefoot. She comes to the Great Valley with her mother and herd. Littlefoot and Ali grow very close to each other in , and from this, fans often write in fanfiction about the two meeting again as adults or teenagers, and falling in love and marrying. However, because of their family-ties, other fans cite this as an incestuous match. Cera's Family Daddy Topps Main Article: Daddy Topps Topps is Cera's grouchy father. He is credited as Daddy Topps in the original movie, and referred to in later films as Mr. Threehorn, Cera's Dad, and Topsy (by Tria). Cera's Mother Cera's mother is seen briefly at the beginning of the first movie when Cera hatches; again when Littlefoot first meets Cera, and when Cera is seperated from her family in the Great Earthshake. She is not seen when Cera reaches the Great Valley, along with Cera's siblings, and it is unknown what happened to them. Dinah and Dana Main Article: Dinah & Dana Dinah and Dana are the niece and nephew of Cera, by an older sibling. They made their only appearance to-date in . Tria Main Article: Tria Tria is Cera's stepmother, who apparently dated Topps when they were younger. She first appears in , in which she and Topps renew their relationship. Cera's Siblings Main Article: Cera's Siblings Cera has several siblings from her biological mother, and now has one half-sister from Tria. Tricia Main Article: Tricia Tricia is Cera's half-sister and Tria's daughter. Ducky and Spike's Family Ducky and Spike's Mother Main Article: Mama Swimmer Mama Swimmer is Ducky's mother and Spike's adopted mother. She has had several nests, most near water. Ducky and Spike's Father He is rarely seen but has appeared now and again, for example in the background The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze. It is sometimes asked whether this is due to how Ducky's original voice actress, Judith Barsi, was murdered by her own father, according to Internet Movie Database. Ducky and Spike's Siblings Main Article: Ducky and Spike's Siblings There are at least fourteen young swimmers (male and female). Although they look much like Ducky, they lack her sense of adventure, preferring to stay at home with their Mother. Ever since Ducky introduced them to "our new brother, Spike" at the close of the first film, all the swimmers have happily accepted him as part of the family, even if they do not understand him as well as Ducky does. The total fourteen came in two clutches, as in the first film; Ducky's nest contained about half a dozen eggs. Later, in the Great Valley Adventure, Ducky's parents are shown to have another nest, with about another half dozen or so. The film ended with the new clutch hatching. Petrie's Family Petrie's Mother Main Article: Mama Flyer Petrie's mother is a recurring character in the series, and the only recurring prominent adult flyer. Petrie's Siblings Main Article: Petrie's Siblings Petrie's brothers and sisters are voiced by Jeff Bennett (who also voices Petrie), Nika Futterman, and Susan Blu. They've made brief appearances in I-XI. They have a bigger part in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. However, the number of brothers and sisters Petrie has sometimes changes between films; four or five is the most common average. One of his siblings wants to be like Pterano. Pterano Main Article: Pterano Pterano is Petrie's ambitious but ultimately good-natured uncle. He had a major role in The Stone of Cold Fire. It was originally rumored that he was to appear again in The Great Day of the Flyers, however, the idea was apparently dropped. Chomper's Family Chomper's Parents Main Articles: Chomper's Mother and Chomper's Father These figures have only appeared in and . They are both green in color, but the mother and father are distinguished by exact shade, with the father being much darker (this may reflect a gender difference). Although they are ferocious predators like other Sharpteeth, they are also devoted parents. It is suggested in the series that they requested Ruby to be some sort of babysitter for Chomper. Both Ruby and Chomper were separated from their families by Red Claw and his minions; so far they have yet to reunite. Chomper's parents are antagonists in the second movie, but become friendly towards the main characters at the end of the fifth film, after Littlefoot saves their son. The two care about Chomper very much, and are shown to have worrisome, even overprotective, natures over their little hatchling. Chomper's dad is shown to be possessed of a healthy, if warped/carnivorous, sense of humor. He worries about his son's strange habit of gathering plants; something no sharptooth would ever willingly ingest. Chomper's mom is a kind and devoted mother, willing to help her son learn to be a hunter. This is shown when she comes across Chomper seemingly having cornered a young longneck, but unable to figure out what to do next. She reminds Chomper not to play with his food, and then nuzzles him before leaving her son to his "meal". Ruby's Family Ruby has a mother, a father, and two siblings. They have appeared in "The Star Day Celebration" and "Return to Hanging Rock". They have wrinkles, implying age. Her mother is pink and her father is indigo. Her father also has an elderly-like voice. Her siblings are magenta and violet. The magenta one is a girl and the violet one is a boy; they are twins. Ruby is the eldest child. Category:Lists